gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Domo Arigato Domestoboto
Domo Arigato Domestoboto is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by Ricardo Diaz from his mansion on Starfish Island, Vice City. Mission Diaz and Lance have got a deal and Lance has actually borrowed some money from him. After a drink, Victor appears in the scene angrily asking Lance what Diaz is talking about. After a brief argument Lance suddenly falls on the sofa, drunk and sleeps while Victor leaves the mansion outside. When outside one of the Vance Crime Family gang members meets Victor telling him about some high-tech gear stuff ordered outside the Mendez's mansion to destroy Armando Mendez's bearer bonds. Victor drives over to the Boxville with the things in it. After a moment he takes control of a Domestobot inside the mansion who is ordered by Armando to do his tasks, this includes giving him a snack, cleaning the toilet, lighting his cigar and all of them can come randomly in any order whilst doing the mission. After doing at least one of Armando's tasks, Victor uses the domestobot to find Armando's bearer bonds and after finding it, he uses the bot to setting it on fire. Once Armando finds about the accident he shoots the robot with his Colt Python several times and destroys it. Script (Diaz and Lance inside the Diaz's mansion.) Ricardo Diaz: So, we got a deal, Q? Lance Vance: We got a deal, baby! We'll repay everything we borrowed at 25% interest a week OR we work for you. Ricardo Diaz: Yeah, salut! Lance Vance: Cheers. That's good stuff. Ricardo Diaz: I kill you and your brother with a blunt instrument. (Diaz and Lance both laugh just as Victor enters.) Ricardo Diaz: Vic! We were just talking about you. Lance Vance: YEAH! Victor Vance: Yeah? Ricardo Diaz: About you boys repaying that money I lent you. Victor Vance: What fucking money? Hey, what's he talking about? Lance Vance: Look, I borrowed some money for us from Ricardo and we're gonna pay him back, OK? Victor Vance: What the fuck have you done now? Lance Vance: I invested back in the business. I'm sorry, Ricardo baby, but sometimes brothers get alpha male on you, you know. Ricardo Diaz: I know. That's why I killed mine. Boys, relax. Just go do that thing for me and all will be good. Lance Vance: Yeah... Ricardo Diaz: For now. Victor Vance: Wait, what is he talking about? Lance Vance: Look, Ricardo wants us to destroy all of Armando Mendez's bearer bonds. I know it sounds risky, but trust me. I got it... I got it going, 'cause I done this a million times. Let's just pop, baby... You know... Let's just... pop... (Lance falls asleep on a sofa.) Victor Vance: Guess I'm doing this one on my own. (Victor and a Vance Crime Family goon outside.) Vance goon: Hey, boss. Have you seen Lance? Victor Vance: Unfortunately, yes. What is it? Vance goon: Some high-tech gear he ordered. It's up near the Mendez mansion, ready to go. Victor Vance: What high-tech gear? What's it for? Vance goon: Er, Lance said something about getting around Mendez's security; destroying their bonds or something. Victor Vance: Leave it with me. (Victor takes control of the robot, Armando Mendez sitting inside the mansion.) Armando Mendez: Domestobot! Where are you? How did Diego talk me into buying that electric trash can? Domestobot: Domestobot loves cleaning. Remote control override! I live to serve. (Armando randomly orders the bot something.) Armando Mendez: Domestobot! Light my cigar. (The bot lights Armando's cigar.) Domestobot: I'm here for your pleasure! (Victor uses the domestobot and destroys Armando's safe. Armando shoots it.) Armando Mendez: Domestobot! You lousy piece of crap! You've ruined me! Domestobot: Do you require a light? Post mission pager message Phil Cassidy: Thanks for looking after Louise, man. I appreciate it. Any time I can help - just call... Reward Once this mission is completed you'll receive $2,000. Trivia *The name was taken and parodied from the song "Mr. Roboto" by Styx. *In the PSP version of the mission, Armando Mendez shoots the Domestobot with a pistol, not a python. *Sometimes the text that appears when you control the Domestobot, says "Flux Capacitor at 110%", Referencing the movie Back to the future. Video walkthrough Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories de:Domo Arigato Domestoboto es:Domo Arigato Domestoboto pl:Domo Arigato Domestoboto